Alliance
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: A broken assassin strikes a deal with a recluse queen. He will show her the world. She will save him from the darkness. —Eve/Chung, Aisha/Elsword, Rena/Raven.
1. Chapter 1

_I. Eve _

Hot.

Extremely.

Eve, for the umpteenth time, wished for wind. Yes, she couldn't feel it, but her circuits were starting to glitch. Altera was a usually cool country, but not today.

"Sweet Lady El, what I would give to be in Hamel..." Agatha, a fellow Ponggo moaned, her Southern drawl in full force.

"We're almost there, Agatha. You are not required to accompany me." Eve said patiently. To be honest, the Nasod queen wasn't even sure why the Ponggo was here in the first place.

"Well, _someone's _gotta be there to protect ya, yer Majesty!" She boasted loudly, "And I'm just the Ponggo to do it!"

"I have Oberon and Ophelia." Eve stated flatly.

"Aw, no need to bother them for something so small! I'll get rid of 'em lickety split!" Agatha laughed loudly.

Eve suddenly felt a headache coming.

* * *

_I. Chung _

Chung sat in his room. It was dark, and cold. He pulled his scarf closer, and fell onto his bed. His pistol clenched tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes. His finger slowly slid to the trigger, if only -

His door suddenly opened. Chung's eyes flew open, and he slowly sat up. Lucy, a young woman with deep brown hair in perfect ringlets, stood in front of him. The ajar door was letting light flood in. He squinted.

"No time for moping, Chung. Penensio has asked for you." She touched his shoulder. He brushed her off harshly, and stood up. Chung grabbed the door handle—Lucy's hand slid over his. Her other arm was draped around his waist, and her face was pressed into his back. He sighed.

"Don't be sad." She mumbled.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" He gripped the handle tighter.

"Your eyes. Your sad, sad eyes."

"I'm an assassin, my eyes have seen the unbearable."

"You'll find her. The person that fills the empty void in your heart. Even if it's not me."

"That person," he spat, "doesn't exist."

x.

"Ah, Chung. You're here." Penensio smiled.

"You're showing your wrinkles, old geezer. What do you want?" Chung said sharply.

"You've heard of Altera, correct?" The older soldier continued, ignoring the rude response.

"The recluse country? Who hasn't?"

"Don't call it that," Penensio said sternly, "that's disrespectful."

"Tell that to the rest of Elrios."

"_Moving on_, Altera is currently the only country that has not been invaded by Ran and his demon army."

"Okay...and?"

"Altera is under the protection of many things. The Nasod Twins, Crow Rider, and the Altera Core. The heart. They also have a Nasod army. A large one. All of those resources could be very helpful for Ran's defeat. We want to form an alliance with Altera."

"Then do it."

"Here's the problem: The queen of Nasods, Eve, is a very private person. I don't even think anyone outside of Altera has seen her face. We've sent her countless messages, and she has never answered any of them. We need an ambassador."

"What? You want me to march in there, murder her, and take her kingdom and resources?"

Penensio stared at him. "No...I was thinking more of a...less sinister way."

"Oh."

x.

"_Hell _no. I am not going to play peacemaker. You go do it. You're nice."

"You're the White Wolf of Hamel. The assassin that never misses. Everyone knows who you are. Surely, if you request an audience with Eve, she'll agree."

"The onbly reason they know me is because they're scared of me. I _kill _people. I doubt she would want to be in the same room as an assassin."

"Sure, but they still respect you."

"They also respect _you_."

"I'm busy. And you need something to take your mind off of - " Penensio was cut off as a bullet sailed past him. He felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Warm blood trickled down his face.

"Fine. I'll go run your stupid little errand. But if you mention that again, I _will _kill you."

* * *

_I. Eve _

She slumped into her titanium throne, the material was cool against her overheated back. Daily rounds were torture today, she has a migraine, and Adel was suddenly walking in. Adel was the Chief Ponggo, he was a kind and wise friend to Eve. He was very flustered looking.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem." He cried. She felt herself rising despite the protests of her legs. Adel led her out of the Core, and back into the heat. She had forgotten her parasol and the sun was in her eyes. The Ponggo led her to the Black Crow. It was Altera's war ship and the entrance to the country. But it has been closed for a long time. Instead, it flies the elderly residents of Altera to wherever they need to go.

The twins, Ignis and Leviathan—who never leave the Altera Plains, unless there was a serious problem—were towering over someone. Eve quickened her pace. Leviathan seemed to sense her coming and turned around. Ignis followed, both went down on one knee. The stranger was a sight. He was tall with creamy blonde hair that was brown at the tips. His cerulean eyes were very defined and _very _blue. He wore white-clad armor, and a blue _scarf _was wound around his neck. He seemed unbothered by the heat.

He was breathtaking.

* * *

_I. Chung _

She was beautiful. Snow-like hair, pale skin, with eyes like molten gold. The platinum crown on her head glistened.

_You'll find her. The person that fills the empty void in your heart. _

_That person doesn't exist. _

For a fraction of a second, he wondered if the Queen of Nasods was going to be that person. But that was never going to happen. She was like an angel.

Her radiance would destroy him.

* * *

**Author's note: GUESS WHAT'S BACK!? YUP, ALLIANCE IS BACK AND IN FULL FORCE! I know it's a bit different from the old one, but that's why this is a reboot! I wanted to give Chung more depth so his personality has been altered just a tad. ;P And Lucy is no longer an annoying bitch that is the stereotypical annoying bitch with no personality. She's going to be an annoying bitch, but with a little more taste. :D **

**Classes:**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"He battered his tiny fist to feel something..._**

**_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something..."_**

**_\- Meg and Dia, Monsters_**

_II. Eve_

Every word he said was chosen carefully, every detail on his face carefully woven together to form the perfect expression, his gentle voice as he explained why Altera was needed in the war. He did everything perfectly. Only his eyes. The cerulean orbs did not match the rest of his actions. They were hard and cold. Occasionally, his perfect form would waver for a millisecond. No one would've noticed, but she did.

"First of all, I must say that Penensio sent quite an ambassador. Does he usually try to make alliances with other countries by sending the most feared assassin?" Eve tilted her head, curious to see his next well-calculated response.

He laughed. The perfect volume, the perfect length. "Please call me Chung. I was just as shocked as you were."

"Oh, I think I was just a little more shocked," she replied, not missing a beat.

He laughed again.

* * *

_II. Chung_

She knew he was faking. She was also seeing how far he could go, constantly flattering him, but her golden eyes gleamed with curiosity. She analyzed his every response, then gave him hers. Another challenge.

Surely, even a recluse like her should know to never challenge an assassin.

He was going to play her little game and win, and then he was going return to his glorious solitude.

* * *

_II. Eve _

If she were to be honest, this wasn't actually a bad idea. If Altera and Hamel _did _come together, Elrios would prosper much more than it already has. But water and technology never really worked well together.

She blew a piece of hair out of her eye and surprised herself by actually thinking very hard about it. She was puzzled by how much the assassin intrigued her. If Hamel had sent anyone else, she would've declined immediately and nothing would've changed.

But something did change. And she suddenly _wanted _to go along with it.

* * *

_II. Chung_

"I have considered your proposition," she began, "and I have decided to accept - _but _on a few conditions."

"Name them," Chung immediately replied. He just wanted to go back and dump all of this political crap on Penensio.

"I want to meet with Penensio myself. I don't mean any offense, but it's hardly settling to send an assassin back with confidential paperwork."

"Paperwork?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," she replied, "Altera has conditions and I expect them to be followed."

He laughed, for real this time.

_Sacred El, what a woman._

* * *

_II. Eve_

His real laugh sounded nice. A laugh that would make you flush for no reason. Which is exactly what happened to Eve. How does a Nasod even flush? She didn't know. She felt the blossom of heat in her chest.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I supposed I'll go get my things. Make yourself comfortable."

He bowed and found a chair to sit in. Ophelia rushed to pour him tea.

x.

She decided to not wear her giant empress gown and something comfortable instead. Eve put on a tartan, military-styled outfit on. An long-sleeved olive coat with large cuffs and golden accessories, paired with a brown, plaid skirt. She quickly threw on white thigh-highs with green pattern, and green and brown plaid ankle boots.

She unwound her hair from the tight buns and let her wavy hair fall onto her shoulders. She felt silly doing it, but she checked herself in the mirror. Several times.

"What's gotten into me..." she muttered.

* * *

_II. Lucy_

I was delighted when Chung came back. That delight quickly morphed into an angry ball of envy when I realized he brought back a woman. And by the way her platinum crown glittered on her head, she was the Queen of Altera. Which was not fair. Why was a recluse queen _that _pretty? Perfect skin, piercing eyes, petite figure. She looked perfect standing next to him.

"Lucy," Chung called to her, she immediately turned.

"Yes?" Lucy stole a glance at the Nasod Queen, who was taking everything in. Her golden eyes darted everywhere, curiously peering at everything—even though she tried to hide it.

"Can you get Penensio?" His eyes darted to the girl. "As you can see, we have company. Your Majesty, this is Lucy. Hamel's accessory shop owner."

The Nasod immediately stopped gawking and curtsied. "Nice to meet you, my name is Eve."

Lucy scrambled to curtsy back, flushed from being curtsied to by a _queen_.

"Lucy," she mumbled.

Eve flashed her a small smile before dragging Chung over to Horatio, suddenly mystified by his beard. Lucy stared at them ruefully. Eve looked so interested as Horatio talked, Chung looked immensely bored but she kept a tight grip on his arm. Lucy clenched her fists.

_Don't touch him so casually,_ she thought, _especially when I've been trying for years. _

She turned on her heel and marched straight back into her shop, not bothering to find Penensio like Chung requested.

* * *

_II. Eve_

Everything about Hamel was so _intriguing. _Eve studied Denka, Hamel's Alchemist for a full five minutes before Chung had to drag her away.

"Alright, Your Majesty. Let's go find Penensio," Chung smiled, although it was sloppy. He was obviously tired and irritated because the wryness in his voice gave him away. She didn't mind though, not even Chung's fake demeanor could ruin her day.

x.

"Your Majesty!" Penensio stood up from his desk immediately and bowed, then waving wildly to the chair in the middle of the room. "Sit, sit!"

She sat. Chung stationed himself at the doorway and was so still that Eve temporarily forgot he was there as she tried to keep up with Penensio's babbling.

"I came here only because I needed to discuss some conditions with you."

Penensio blinked. "Okay..."

"One: my people are guaranteed safety."

"Why, of course - "

"Two: the Altera Core be left alone when I'm away."

"Of cou—away?" He asked, a hint of alarm in his voice.

Chung shifted.

"Three: I want someone to take me to see all of Elrios."

Silence.

"Your Majesty - "

"I will not negotiate. All or nothing," she decided to copy Chung, and plaster on a fake smile. Penensio's shoulders sagged.

"Very well, Your Majesty. We will arrange someone - "

"No," she interrupted. "I have someone in mind."

Chung shifted again.

* * *

_II. Chung_

Eve turned herself around and her golden eyes met his blue ones.

"Him," she simply said.

He watched as his solitude floated away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yo, yo, yo! I'm not going to even apologize anymore. I'm ALWAYS going to be late. Gahhhhhh. Anyway, I'm actually kind of proud of this reboot! Let's just pretend the old one was just an awful, terrible, never-to-be-spoken-of-again nightmare. :D **

**Replies to my marvelous reviewers! (So many! I was not expecting this much feedback! I love you guys!)**

**DerpyKanshii- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOPEHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Palutena- Thank you! Add and Ara, hm? Maybe...**

**Crossed Kermits- Me too! :D**

**Spirify- YAS IT IS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Icebella- Thank you! Yes it does, I wish I could go back and slap myself for leaving such gaping plot holes. **

**Rosamanelle- I wanted Lucy in the story more because she could actually morph into a very nice side-antagonist. Or some kind of mental challenge for Eve to overcome. Thank you, Rosa! **

**HelloKitty55443- OMG OMG OMG THIS IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM A MASTERPIECE. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU A LOT. It's ALWAYS been a while since I updated. **

**Kat Winn- Hey Kat! Thank youuuu! **

**Luster Buster- One word: Thank youuuu! **

**xXTheLegendXx- Thank you so much! I love Deadly Chaser too! I played on my friend's account and he's fun to mess around with. (I suck at it though.) I'll TRY not to drop it again, but there's a low chance it'll happen. :D Thank you again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_"But I found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you." _**

**_\- 5 Seconds of Summer, Disconnected_**

_III. Chung _

"There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." Chung said firmly, his blue eyes flashing. He and Penensio at been at it for about twenty minutes.

"The alliance might finally be secure if you do this. Altera is the only country in Lurensia—in all of Elrios—that is not our ally. Ran and his army won't wait." Penensio was three seconds away from getting on his knees and begging.

"Why is Altera so important? We have the rest of Elrios, don't we?" Chung silently cursed the Nasod Queen. This was all her fault.

"We need _all _of Elrios. Ran has the Gates of Hell on his side, plus more. He's also residing in Hamel's Hall of Water with Sasha, the Water Priestess, who's your old friend. Hamel—the capital—which used to be unbreachable, has been reduced to this." Penensio gestured around him. "Not to mention that every country except Altera has been invaded by monsters! Do you think I would go to such lengths if we didn't need her?"

"I understand that. I just refuse to be the sacrificial lamb," said Chung.

"Well, you're going to have to. I don't know why in Lady El's name she chose you, but she did." Penensio replied. "If you ever valued our friendship, do this for me. I will never ask you to get involved in politics again. You can go back to being an assassin and you'll probably never see her again."

He sighed. "Okay."

* * *

_III. Eve _

"You certainly took your time." Eve said when they finally emerged from their thirty-minute conference.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," said Penensio immediately.

"Do not fret, I was kidding."

She was proud of herself when Chung tried to discreetly bite back a smirk.

"So have you decided?" Eve calmly folded her hands.

"Yes. Chung has agreed to take you on a journey to see all of Elrios," said Penensio.

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"But heed my warning, Your Majesty—Elrios is not in the best shape right now. Almost every country has been run down with Ran's army."

"I don't mind." She replied.

"We will provide provisions for the road, but you two are pretty much going to be on your own." He continued.

"Alright." She stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Where are we going first?"

Penensio looked at Chung.

"Ruben."

* * *

_III. Rena _

This was humiliating. She was propped against a tree in the Shadow Forest, hiding from Dryads. She could hear Kira-Kira searching for her. It was going to be a matter of time before it found her. She looked at the deep cut on her thigh that had re-opened. It was turning a purple-ish color.

Stupid, stupid. She fought too hard in Velder, and was arrogant to think she could make it through the Forest without a proper day of rest. Her magic was running low and she was exhausted.

"To think I'm going to die by the hands of a monster that looks like a Halloween costume..." She muttered to herself, cracking a defeated smile.

* * *

_III. Eve _

Since Ruben was so far away, they were forced to teleport through a portal. She had never been through a portal before and she rather enjoyed it.

"I hate those things," she heard Chung mutter under his breath when they emerged.

"Is this Ruben?" Eve tilted her head, looking at the greenery. Ruben was exactly the opposite of Altera.

Chung plastered on his well-calculated smile and nodded. "Yes. This is where the great El Tree resides. I'm sure you are not accustomed to all of this greenery since you live in Altera."

"It is a bit...different."

"Understandable. Let us move forward, I have someone I would like you to meet." Chung held out his arm.

She looped her arm around his and let him lead her.

* * *

_III. Aisha _

"You are the most useless piece of shit I've ever seen, Eldork!" Aisha pulled at her purple locks and tried to take in the mess that just happened.

"Thanks." Elsword said flatly. She and him were supposed to be helping Hagus, the village chief, out by delivering a huge wheelbarrow of old weapons to Ann and he had tripped and knocked all of the weapons into the river. Most of it was Aisha's fault, because she pushed him, not that she was ever going to admit it.

"Now what are we going to do? Hagus is going to butcher us!" She groaned.

"Calm down, Grapehead. We'll just get them back." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"How? Are we supposed to jump into the river and get it?" She snapped back.

"Yep." He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Oh my Sacred El!" She slapped both her hands over her eyes and turned the color of a tomato.

"Geez, you are such a sissy. It's not like I'm naked." He began hopping on one foot, trying to take off his socks. She tried not to peek, but she couldn't help it.

I hate puberty, she thought to herself.

"Are you aware that we are in public?" She hissed.

"Everyone here watched me grow up. They don't care! The only one who is causing a scene is you." He threw his socks at Aisha who shrieked and batted them away.

"_EW! _Eldork, I'm going to dismember you!" She hollered.

"Cool, I'm going to get the weapons now." He jumped into the river and began collecting them.

"Unbelievable." She rubbed her temples.

"You're welcome to help, you know. Since this was partially your fault." He called.

"Fine, but I'm not taking my clothes off." She blushed and began unbuckling her shoes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Elsword, rolling his eyes once again. "Besides, with those clothes, you wouldn't have much to take off anyway."

"Shut up! You think I want to wear this? This is part of my contract with Angkor!"

"Well, guess what? Angkor is a perv."

"I know that." She grumbled. She tip toed to the edge of the river and slowly put one foot in the water. "It's freezing!"

"You are such a baby." Elsword grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

* * *

_III. Chung _

Aisha and Elsword were arguing as always. Chung watched as she bonked him over the head. They were both soaking wet.

"Why are they...wet?" Eve whispered.

"Just go along with it." He mumbled back.

"Chungster, my man! We've missed you!" Elsword grinned when he saw them.

"Stop calling me that," snapped Chung, then realizing Eve was watching, he quickly added on. "Please."

"Who's this?" Aisha glanced at Eve curiously.

Chung cleared his throat. "This is Her Majesty Eve, of Altera."

They both gaped at him. Elsword was the first to speak.

"Altera, as in the recluse country?"

"Shut _up_, Eldork!" Aisha hissed, stepping on his foot.

Eve glanced at Chung with a confused look. He gave her an apologetic smile. He wanted to pull out his pistol and shoot himself. Why did he have to deal with this?

"It is an honor, Your Majesty." Aisha did a clumsy curtsy. When Elsword did nothing, she grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled him down with her.

"Hey," said Elsword, gritting his teeth. Aisha mumbled something inaudible to him and he added a quick 'Your Majesty' at the end.

"Call me Eve." Eve replied smoothly, shooting concerned glances at Chung.

He pretended not to notice.

* * *

_III. Eve _

Aisha was terrifying. She constantly hit Elsword, but he tolerated it. Yes, he would grumble about it but he never hit her back. Eve wondered to herself how a human could be so patient.

They were all talking about places she's never heard of and people she's never met. She picked up her tea cup in a daze and took a sip. The liquid began burning her throat. She started to cough violently.

"You alright?" Elsword cocked an eyebrow.

"Quite." Eve pounded on her chest, blinking back stinging tears. "What, exactly, was that?"

"It's a Fire El Smoothie, imported straight from Bethma!" Elsword beamed proudly.

"I see..."

She could see Chung trying his best to stifle his laughter. She couldn't tell if the heat on her cheeks was from the smoothie or her embarrassment. Aisha cleared her throat.

"Er, Chung?"

"Hm?"

"Are you familiar with the Shadow Forest?"

* * *

**Author's Note: WHOA REALLY LONG CHAPTERRR? Sort of. o3o **

**Can someone recommend a good anime? I just finished Hamatora and I am totally out of stuff to watch. Please and thank you! **

**Replies to my kool reviewers! **

**Illusionary Heart- YEAH SHE IS. Chung has many sides to him. His moe side will be revealed in due time. **

**SIEGris- I CAN'T BELIEVE I LAUGHED AT THAT. THIS IS NOT OKAY. I NEED HELP. #SAVEYAMI2015**

**Palutena- Hell yes. **

**Icebella- The past me deserves it! Thank youuu! **

**DerpyKanshii- 030 **

**Kat Winn- I'M AMAZING, MY DEAR KAT. HOW ARE YOUUUU? Love ya too, byee! **

**ydshahid- Same. **


End file.
